AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade
In four words, more competition for Massie. At least she's not running for Hawt Spawt Queen against her half-sister RachelBryn, even though she's just as hawt. Looks AnnaMarie has perfect and glossy dirty blonde hair, that is slightly wavy. She has large, bright blue eyes that sometimes turn gray. It looks like she wears bright blue contacts, but her eyes are naturally bright. Her skin is flawlessly tanned, which is actually natural, as she doesn't go to tanning beds or spray tan. She always wears fashionable clothes from the most expensive stores in Westchester and beyond. AnnaMarie loves to wear Ugg Australia boots and Prada T-strap sandals. According to RachelBryn, she has at least twenty to thirty pairs of pink Ugg boots, all different styles. It doesn't include the other colors. Personality She tends to be a bit quieter than RachelBryn, but that doesn't mean she isn't outgoing. Because of her personality, AnnaMarie easily makes friends. AnnaMarie always thinks before she speaks and plays soccer for the school team. She's strongly devoted to The Clique and her sister. History ''Every Clique Has a Silver Lining AnnaMarie is first seen joining her sister in her bedroom and tells her that Annika Menker has showed up again at their house. When asked why she didn't tell Annika to leave, Anna shrugs and says that she didn't feel like talking to "that LBR". RachelBryn goes to tell Annika to leave herself. When they get down there, Annika is already gone. Angry, RachelBryn goes back upstairs and AnnaMarie follows. She calls AnnaMarie to one of her meeting rooms. When LisiRaine shows up, AnnaMarie welcomes her in. Home is Where the Hawt Is'' Family * Birth Father: Name Not Mentioned * Adoptive Father: Name Not Mentioned * Mother: Rahbeckah Rose * Brother(s): * Sister(s): RachelBryn Abcade * Aunt(s): * Uncles(s): * Cousin(s): Alexus Katilyn * Grandfather(s): * Grandmother(s): * Niece(s): * Nephew(s): * Great-Aunt(s): * Great-Uncle(s): Relationships RachelBryn Abcade AnnaMarie and RachelBryn are very close in their family and spiritual relationship. AnnaMarie is about a month or two younger than RachelBryn. LisiRaine Hudson LisiRaine and AnnaMarie disagree more than any two Alphas girls. They have brief, intense fights and hate each other for a couple days. She broke AnnaMarie and Michael up before, but made up for it when she got them back together. They perform severe revenge plots on each other as well. Michael Kaminski Michael and AnnaMarie have been best friends for quite a few years and they've been going out since seventh grade started. He is very devoted to her and would do whatever he can for her. They are very close in their relationship and protective of each other. The two have a lot in common, but have broken up once before, then gotten back together shortly after. Trivia * AnnaMarie is part Russian on her mother's side, which is where her middle name, Lana, comes from. Lana is actually short for "Svetlana", a popular Russian name. * AnnaMarie owns a pet Husky dog named Sprinkles. She only appears twice in "Every Clique Has a Silver Lining". Gallery AnnaMarie_Rose-Abcade3.png|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie_Rose-Abcade4.png|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade5.jpg|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade6..png|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade7.png|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade8.jpg|AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade9.jpg AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade10.jpg AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade11.jpg AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade12.jpg Category:The Clique Category:OCD Student Category:Female Characters Category:BRA Student Category:Beta Category:Alphas